A number of methods for the rapid extinguishment of cigarettes or cigars have been proposed, but each has had drawbacks. The usual method is to provide a layer of fine sand in a receptacle into which can be poked the lit end of a cigarette or cigar and which rapidly smothers the lit end. Other methods which have been proposed include devices which provide a reservoir or water into which the entire cigarette can be dropped or a sponge is provided which in turn has contact with a reservoir of water. It will be appreciated that such devices often entail the use of expensive structures and themselves present a cleaning problem. Devices using fine sand must be sifted, and the sand must be periodically replaced. Devices utilizing water to extinguish cigarettes or cigars often become eyesores and, unless often cleaned, generate undesirable odors.
The present invention provides an ash receptacle which overcomes the foregoing drawbacks. The receptacle is formed to rapidly extinguish cigarettes or cigars and is of sufficiently inexpensive construction that it may be simply discarded. Additionally, the present receptacle includes a supply of incense which is vaporized by contact with the lit end of a cigarette or cigar. In particular, the drawbacks of prior devices are avoided and the above advantages are obtained by provision of a disposable receptacle formed of a body of rigid, foamed thermoplastic polymer contained in a metal shell which encloses the bottom and major side surfaces of the body. Preferably, the metal shell is in the form of metal foil closely fitting the polymer body. Incense is included in contact with the body either applied as a layer thereon or impregnated within the polymer material. When in use, one simply pokes the lit end of a cigarette or cigar into the polymer body whereupon it is suffocated and upon contact with the incense results in vaporization thereof to hide any odors resulting from smoking of the cigarette or cigar or from scorching of the polymer. Accordingly, there is provided not only a means for rapidly extinguishing cigarettes and cigars but also a means for hiding odors.
In a further embodiment, a cavity region is formed in the top body surface so as to hold ashes and the like, there being sufficient thickness between the floor of the cavity region and the bottom surface of the body for extinguishment of a cigarette or cigar by the aforesaid penetration.
In still another embodiment, an economical package is provided which is attractive and which provides extended shelf life when a volatile incense component is used. The package comprises a pair of receptacles of like construction with their exposed surfaces in confronting relation and secured together by means of a girdling adhesive strip.